vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sacred Ancestor's Army
The Sacred Ancestor's personal Army(神祖の軍). The most skilled, deadly, ruthless, best equipped and efficient army in the world. Makes use of the best tech The Sacred Ancestor's Technology Divisions Innumerable troops and weapons. The armored soldiers were divided into infantry in yellow and the cavalry in green astride cyborg horses, while the figures in blue and green lingering in the rear on the tanks were the commanders or other high ranking officers. Bathed in the light of the midday, the vibrant colors seemed to gleam brilliantly. The colorful forms filled the valley outside the living fortress their forms reminding of insects stuffed into a box. While there were humanoid soldiers, there were also spider like features clinging to cliffs. The reason there weren't any in water probably had something to do with their being an Nobility Army meaning they would strategically avoid it. When available. Part of the forces were sealed away some where to guard against the living fortress going back into operation. They were probably in a pocket dimension, though there seemed a bit too many for that. Roughly thirty thousand maned forces not counting the vehicles and machines. There is no telling how many more probably much more seeing how the Elder God wiped out thirty thousand previously in a day before they attacked in present day on cue from the fortress going into operation. The Mysterious Symphony--Movement of Destruction The Commander that leads the Sacred Ancestor's forces uses this machine to direct the forces. A Ghost Noble Soldier, possibly a General, or other high ranking soldier. May have a means to replace them quickly if dispatch as when D destroyed one they were back in operation the next Day. On top of a tremendous ten-foot-high dais, a lone man sat in a chair. A construct that closely resembled a silver jungle gym, and the man wore an exhausted expression as he leaned back in his seat. A hand protruded from one sleeve of his long, dark blue robe, and it gripped a glowing metallic rod, two of them---batons. An iron staircase leads to the top of the huge black machine with a handrail. The man in the chair had a pale face as a Noble. The lifeless eyes, sunken cheeks, and fangs poking from his lips---anyone could see now he was a ghost. Equipped with a Nobility Force Field . Moving in the chair with the metallic rods in his hands, he delivered a series of blows to the construct that made it shake. The jungle gym like construct transformed changing shape every time it was struck. It now resembled the model of a molecule(strangely familiar to the big bang accelerator), then into a geometrical pattern that called to mind a spider web. All the while the man kept moving both hands with out moments rest. He seemed like a possessed, and impassioned conductor. Continuing it's symphony to its climax once it's directions were inputted the machine relays its complex directions for attack probably along with the movements of automated weapons through out the Army to strike. May also be a weapon in itself and may fire something as powerful as the big bang accelerator or more powerful. Known Individual Soldiers that make up the Army Not all the various parts of the army are described. The ones described are: Ghost Noble Soldier - Guards, Calvary, and Ground troops, main soldiers. Also Soldiers that Command. The Three Assassins - Known as the most skilled and sent to take on the Elder God. Mechanical Soldiers - There were rows of countless synthetic combatants, ranging in type from humanoid to fortress like. All are equipped with green eyes, those eyes would never register any emotion at the scenes they beheld in their electronic brains. Mollusks- Synthetic humans who form a Mollusk like mountain when not on active duty. They take human shape when active. An indentation formed about a third of the way up as they quaked. A head and four limbs took shape, and in less than two seconds time it produced nearly a dozen men. They had no eyes, noses, or mouths, and while their fingers hadn't formed yet, they did soon enough. Featureless, semitransparent figures joined the rest of the ranks, vanishing into the darkness. Supreme Commander Lord Valcua According to the story Lord Valcua was among the troops when they raided the Living Fortress ten thousand years ago. This predates most likely his falling out with the Sacred Ancestor. Despite all the seemingly radical independence the Greater Nobles have exhibited they are all under the Sacred Ancestor's command. The Nobility is one group united under him. So its very likely Valcua had a place among his personal army even as one of the highest or highest ranking Generals in it. At one time Valcua did not have a domain of his own in the North. At most it took two thousand years to take over his domain. And he was sent away five thousand years ago which is definitely with in good shape looking at the timeline that he and the Sacred Ancestor could have been, in fact close at one point. Another piece of important evidence is that Lord Valcua wears Bluish, green armor which is clearly the same colors as a commander in the Army. As revealed in Noble V: Greylancer the Supreme Commander would be the one to lead such an attack on the Elder God and Playground Nobility. It is almost without question he held this position in this attack and perhaps many others before and after this assault. Known Weapons and Defenses Not all is described assuming from other armaments described such as from Lamoa Fortress who's defenses the Sacred Ancestor had a hand in creating along with others mentioned: Recon Globes Glowing Sphere Pocket Dimensions Dimensional Tanks Atomic-Powered Tanks Dimensional Cannons Sealed Dimension Miniaturization Dimensional Travel Laser guns Laser cannons Particle Cannons Particle Space Cannon Ultrasonic Transmitter Plasma Rifle Dimensional-Vortex Generators Gravity-Field Controllers Anti-Proton Grenades Atomic Charge Jet Helicopters UNV Spaceships Nobility Force Field Cyborg Horses Cleaner Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Shape Shifter Category:Technology Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Bio-Men Category:Greater Noble Category:Assassin Category:Warrior